


The Black Sheep

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Sirius has runaway from home, he wants nothing more to do with the Black family for as long as he lives... Except for maybe one person.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Day by Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 18





	The Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve been the family disappointment for years! You can’t just suddenly show up at dinner and steal my rightful title!”

Sirius would say that he was perfectly glad to never speak to any member of the Black family every again, not that they wanted anything to do with him either. Running away from home to the Potters certainly would not put him in Walburga’s good graces. Besides he was happier here than he had been all fifteen years he’d resided at Grimmauld Place. All and all he was certain that he'd made the right choice that night when he fled from his family's grasp and came here to the Potter's. 

James’ parents had instantly taken him in and treated him like he was their own son, and he Sirius found he liked the way Mrs. Potter constantly fretted about him. Like James he’d sigh deeply and say he was just fine, but in fact he really liked it. He would have been happy to never think about his family again until a few weeks into summer holidays and he received a letter. 

Who could possibly be writing to him? The handwriting quickly told him it wasn’t Remus or Peter and if it was James that was just utterly ridiculous.

Andromeda Tonks…

Sirius pondered the name for a moment and his eyes grew wide with shock and excitement, “Andie!”

“Who?”

“My cousin Andie wrote to me!” Sirius exclaimed, “I haven’t heard from here in ages… Not that she really could with mother watching my every move.”

“I thought you were done with your family?” James raised his brow playing with a snitch.

“I am,” Sirius replied, “but Andie is different, she was disowned ages ago-”

“So the original Black sheep?” James said with a grin.

“I guess you could say that,” Sirius sighed and opened the letter and started reading through the note from his cousin, “she wants me to visit, says it’s been too long.”

“I take it she wasn’t the type that could come to family functions?” James asked.

“That’s putting it mildly, she married a muggleborn so off the family tree she went,” Sirius sighed, “which is a shame, she was always the best of her sisters, but mother didn’t want me corresponding or interacting with her type,” he added.

“So you gonna go?” James asked.

“I think so,” Sirius nodded, “it’ll be nice to see her again.”

A few days later and Sirius was ready to go and pay a visit to his cousin, “If you want Fleamont or I can go there with you?” Mrs. Potter suggested.

“It’s alright,” Sirius smiled, “I think I can handle Andie by myself.” He then realized just how much had happened about the last… Was it really five years since he’d last seen her? “She’s some of the good sort of Blacks, a small and proud club.”

“If your certain,” Mrs. Potter sighed.

“Thanks Mrs. P,” Sirius smiled.

With that Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and found himself in the sitting room of a small but pleasant looking home.

“Sirius is that you?”

As Sirius dusted some soot off his shoulder he turned to see Andie and her signature brilliant smile that was infectious. “Andie!” He threw his arms around her, “you certainly are probably the best thing about being disowned,” he laughed.

Andie shook her head in response, “About that how can you do this to me?” she raised her brow.

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked.

“I’ve been the family disappointment for years!” Andie scoffed, “you can’t just suddenly show up at dinner and steal my rightful title!”

Sirius shook his head and laughed, “Clearly some things never change.”

“And lots of other things do,” Andie added removing his coat, “I don’t think you ever had the chance to meet Ted, and you certainly haven’t met Dora.”

Even from all those years ago Sirius had known about Ted, how hard Andie had fallen for him and all that but he had to wonder, “Dora?”

“Of course they didn’t want you to know,” Andie sighed, “they tried to keep anyone from knowing,” she continued and with a flick of her wand had his coat put away into the closet and led him to the kitchen, “I was pregnant when I left… Dora is my daughter,” she finished.

This was news to Sirius who just found himself staring off into space thinking it all through.

“She’s very excited to meet you,” Andie smiled. 

“Yeah…” Sirius nodded, “likewise.”

Andie shook her head, “well come on, and help me get dinner on the table, just because I invited you doesn’t mean you get to slack off.”

“Alright put me to work,” Sirius grinned.


End file.
